


Ash against the Female Mind

by ShadowRiki



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Detectives, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 19:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18453533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowRiki/pseuds/ShadowRiki
Summary: Professor Kukui quickly told the students that he decided to play with the students in the mafia. What came out of this you will learn now.





	Ash against the Female Mind

Pov Kukui

 - So the children because we still have a lot of time I suggest you play mafia. - I started.

\- Rules?  Ash asked as everyone else nodded.

\- Well, the rules are simple: There are two sides civilians and mafia. The task of the mafia to get rid of civilians. The task of civilians to put the whole mafia. As is the role of a mafia don and the Sheriff or the Commissar, there is no difference. Don's role is to find the Commissar. The role of the Commissar ( Sheriff ) to figure out who the mafia is.

All agreed and we began to play. Before I started I showed some notation for Sheriff and don mafia. The thumb up indicates that the Sheriff found the mafia or don found the Commissar. Crossed arms show they were wrong.

they made a circle of tables and sat down. I gave everyone a piece of paper with a number that meant their order. I also gave them roles and here were they:

 

1 - Sophocles - civilian

2 - Mallow - don mafia

3 - Lana Mafia

4 - Lillie - civilian

5 - Ash - civilian

6 - Kiawe – Sheriff

Well, I was in the lead role. I also made such a rule to them that the mafia agrees only on the first night and those who are killed do not speak at night. Mafia had to lift a finger up when I say the name of the one they want to kill.

\- So the night comes, everyone closed their eyes. - Everyone closed their eyes. - The mafia wakes up, and begins to negotiate with someone to kill someone on the fingers.

Mallow and Lana begin to negotiate. But they did not do it the first time. But still they agreed to kill 5 players (Ash) on the first night, 1 player on the second night (Sophocles), and 4 players on the third night. (Lillie)

 

Me: Mafia agreed? Mafia agreed. Mafia falls asleep. - Mafia closed her eyes. And the presenter met with Don and the sheriff. - The morning is coming. In the glorious city of Acapulco started a mafia. And the word Sophocles.

 

Sophocles: The only thing I want to say is that I'm for fair play.

I: Well, the word Mallow.

 

Mallow: On the first day I have nothing to say, so let's go further.

 

Me: Thank you, word of Lana.

 

Lana: First day, I want to listen to others, I didn’t hear anything from 1 and 2 players. Let's go further.

 

I: Well ... Lillie is your turn.

 

Lillie: Well, I'll probably miss it as much as everyone else.

 

Me: Okay, Ash is your word.

 

Ash: For some reason, I'm sick of everyone posing as a civilian in the first turn. And I will make such a confession that I am the sheriff, push off yourself further, I said everything.

Me: We complete Ash's speech and pass on the word to Kiawe.

 

Kiawe: I don't know yet who to think about, so I guess I pass.

I: so night falls. And the shooting will begin in 3,2,1. - The result of the shooting is Mallow shooting 4 players, and Lana shooting 5 players. - Mafia retires wakes up Don. Don anyone you want to check. - She shows 5 fingers, which means that she checks the fifth player (Ash). I cross my arms to show that she did not find the Sheriff. - Don falls asleep. Sheriff wakes up. Sheriff is your check. - Kiawe shows with his fingers that he checks 3 players, I show a thumb that he guessed and found the mafia. - The sheriff falls asleep, and morning comes here. Well, we give the word to player number 2, but this is not a posthumous word, as I said, the mafia is really funny here, and it shoots different people from the very first night. The word player number 2.

Mallow: It's funny, I will reveal my role to I, the Sheriff, and checked Ash this night and he is the Mafia, I nominate Player 5 for a vote. I said everything.

I: Well, I put Ash to the vote, the word Lana.

 

Lana: I don’t know whether to believe her or not, I think that the commissioner is player 1, neither 2 nor 5. I also do not put anyone to the vote. I said everything.

 

Me: Ok then the word Lillie

 

Lillie: After 1 day I was sure that the mafia is 5 and 6, but right now I am sure that Ash is 99% of the mafia, and the second is probably not Kiawe, well, probably 5 and 6 mafia. Lana, Mallow is the commissioner, she would hardly have been opened by the commissioner, nobody would have taught her that night. I will vote for him on this day. That's all I wanted to say.

I: Well, then I give the word to Ash

Ash: Well, I know for sure that Mallow is not a commissar, well, I am not a commissar, if there is a real commissar here, and he should be, give a sign. Well, it can not be, or she is stupid ... none of you is a commissar, but Mallow can not be a commissar, I am a civilian, she could not check me as black. Are you sure you checked and are you a commissar? - Mallow nodded at this. - - Are you sure that when you checked it showed 5, and the presenter showed a positive sign, are you sure about that? - Mallow nodded again. - I put to the vote number 2, she is not a commissar, I am a civilian, believe me Lillie.

Kiawe: Can you look at me when you ask about this?

Me: The word Kiawe.

Kiawe: There was no point in checking out Mallow, because she was definitely a mafia, I checked Lana, the host showed a positive sign, which means Lana is a mafia. I'm talking about Mallow now, she starts to move involuntarily.

Me: Do you put Lana to vote?

 

Kiawe: No, I support we remove Mallow now, and then Lana.

 

I: Well, we understood you, and the word to the last player.

 

Sophocles: I looked at Lana and thought that she was also involved in the affairs of the mafia, so I also put her to the vote ... But I will vote for Mallow.

 

Me: Total we have to vote players: 5, 2, 3, we vote in that order.

Vote against player 5:

Mallow, Lana, Lillie

Thank you 3 votes. Vote against player 2:

Sophocles, Ash, Kiawe

3 votes thanks, but also for player number 3, 0 votes.

And we have a shootout. And we are justified Ash:

Ash: Believe we would have with Kiawe, would have shot at one, we would have agreed. Kiawe is really a sheriff, it makes no sense for me to even speak now, otherwise you will naturally plant him, and we will lose without options, if we are a mafia, think Lillie with your own brains. Do you really believe in this idiotic nonsense that Sheriff Mallow? I can not even imagine how she thought of this, along with Lana. More precisely, he could not even do it, because at night there is no discussion. Better put us both, then you can still win.

Mallow: I agree that we should both be planted. And Sophocles will suffice for everyone to suck up please. I'm a real sheriff here. I would not open up a false sheriff. And vote for Ash. It's all.

I: Thank you for the speech, and we turn to voting again.

Vote against player 5:

Mallow, Lana, Lillie.

Thank you 3 votes. Vote against player 2:

Sophocles, Ash, Kiawe

Well, here too, 3 voices.

 

\- At this moment, Ash makes Facespam

 

So vote for the rise of all players ...

 

Kiawe: Lana, you now have the opportunity to avert suspicion from yourself, on the next turn, plant Mallow.

 

Me: So that means no one will be planted today.

 

Ash: No way, no way ...

 

Me: There is a vote ... And 0 votes. Night is coming ... everyone is alive. And we start shooting after 3, 2, 1. -Mallow shoots 1 player, Lana shoots 5 player. - Don wakes up, don someone you check? - Mallow pointed fingers number 6 player. I show a positive sign. - Don falls asleep, the Sheriff wakes up, who are you checking today? - Kiawe showed the number 2 with his fingers. I showed him a positive sign. - The sheriff falls asleep, and morning comes here. Morning comes, I can say so the mafia continue to shoot at different people, and of course all survive. - Everyone starts to laugh. - The word player number 3.

Lana: I just wonder who the mafia is trying to shoot? They just keep on missing.

 

Me: Do you see anyone voting?

 

Lana: Listen, let's try with Mallow to figure out this turn. - Ash and Kiawe upon hearing this begin to laugh and laugh, but calm down after a minute.

 

I: Well your voice counted. The word Lillie.

 

Lillie: Ash, who did you check this night? - Ash spread his hands. - A well, well, in short, I put Ash to the vote.

 

Kiawe: Who did you ask this question?

 

Lillie: He knows who.

 

Me: Ash put to the vote and the word Ash.

 

Ash: You will look like a fantastic idiot, oh god 2 and 3, the sheriff says this to you, well, it's obvious. Lillie, I don’t know why you decided that I’m the sheriff, I’m just a civilian who fumbled at the beginning, well, having said that on the first move, I thought that they would think to kill me. Then at night I didn’t show the numbers in my turn, maybe they were confused that they were shooting at different people. I was just sure that this was all to end, they would just kill Kiawe. Kiawe just confirm my words.

Me: Good word to Kiawe.

 

Kiawe: I am a sheriff to Lillie, I specifically checked Mallow, well, suddenly Sophocles is building an idiot out of himself, but the moderator showed a positive sign ...

 

Lillie: You're a sheriff, she's a sheriff, and you check her out.

 

Kiawe: She's not a sheriff. Look, I told Lana last move that she had the last chance to plant Mallow, and what he does with us ... Mallow correctly imprisons, well, just basic psychology

 

Lana: Not the fact that I vote.

 

Kiawe: Look at her sitting, - Kiawe crossed her arms on a pile - are you familiar with this pose? - Everyone is starting to shout something out.

 

I: Speak a very long time, who are you pushing?

 

Kiawe: I am also Mallow.

 

I: Well, the word Sophocles.

Sophocles:  I don’t know why some people don’t like it that I’m trying to find a mafia. Well, I probably also will vote in Mallow.

Mallow: Why are they angry at you, because you’re flooding the game now, I calmly confess the second time that I’m the sheriff, and I’m saying these numbers, which I checked.

 

Ash: Who else did you check, did you still have to check someone?

 

Mallow: Kiawe of course ... And what is there to check? The problem is that Lana turned against me, I don’t know what to do. I said everything.

 

I: Well, first we vote against player 2, then against 5. So go to the vote.

Vote against player 2:

Sophocles, Ash, Kiawe

Thank you 3 votes. Vote against player 5:

Mallow, Lana, Lillie.

Thank you 3 votes.

Ash: Lillie will you ever figure out by voting?

 I: So take it easy! Justifies with us Mallow.

 Mallow: I'm so damn glad that Lana is back, there is only hope for Sophocles. Want to lose, please continue to vote against me. The only one who normally does something is Lillie, he seems to have missed everything, and he knows when Ash speaks the truth and when he lies.

Me: Ash's closing speech.

 

Ash: I don’t know why Lillie got in from the very beginning that I’m the mafia, but I think now after this vote, even she understood everything. Although why Lillie was introduced into this stupid divorce of Mallow, we would have been on Kiawe for 3 nights to have hit the target. All finish.

 

Vote against player 2:

Sophocles, Ash, Kiawe

Thank you 3 votes. Vote against player 5:

Mallow, Lana, Lillie.

Thank you 3 votes.

 

Ash: I just wonder what you thought ...

 

I: I don’t know if this game will end at all, wait for the vote to raise all the players last time it gained 0 votes, now you have time to vote go.

 

For the rise of all players voted:

Mallow, lana

I: Damn 2 voices, this is certainly not enough and night comes. night comes all alive. start shooting. -Mallow shoots 1 player, Lana shoots 5 players. The mafia is removed, the don wakes up, the don checks, checks does not get tired of checking. Don finds out who the sheriff is. Don falls asleep. Sheriff wakes up, sheriff checks who checks, checks everyone. The sheriff falls asleep and morning comes. I will tell you this, for the first time I have, that the mafia continues to shoot at different people, and we still have not moved from the dead center. - Everyone starts to laugh. - The word player number 4.

 Lillie: I like a good game.

Kiawe: Lillie you have IQ less than the mafia.

 

Me: Are you pushing someone to vote?

 

Lillie: No.

 

I: Okay, pass the word to Ash.

 

Ash: All Lillie plant me, I am a mafia, I'd rather admit it because it is no longer tolerable, no, honestly I am not a mafia, but if you are so obstinate that ... For 31 round you would not believe that we would have fought with Kiawe. - Ash began to talk with a laugh.

 

Me: Will you vote against someone?

 

Ash: Mallow of course ...

 

I: Okay. Your speech ends and the move goes to Kiawe. Did you change your mind on last night?

 

 

Kiawe: ... no

 

Me: Good word to Sophocles.

 

Sophocles: Well, I will not then push Lana, 2 and 3 Mafia, but again I will vote to vote against player 2. Someday this game should end.

 

Me: Indeed, the word player 2

 

Mallow: I don’t know how this couple thought of what is happening here. But Sophocles, if you continue the game, I will not feed you anymore in the restaurant. Plant Ash. - all laugh

 

I: went blackmail in our game, whom you nominate?

 

Mallow: Ash, of course.

 

Me: well, Ash put to the vote, and the word Lana.

 

Lana: There's nothing to say, shoot everything, but they just sit and laugh. I will vote for Ash.

 

Me: We start voting so quietly: at first we vote for Mallow, then for Ashe, actually everything is as usual, you had to get used to. Vote for player number 2:

Lillie, Ash, Kiawe

Thank you very much 3 votes.

Vote for player number 5:

Sophocles, Mallow, Lana

Well, for Ash, too, 3 votes. Mallow excuse, make excuses again.

 

Mallow: How long can I make excuses, I am glad that Sophocles went over for me, but now Lillie, after several moves of persuasion, thought “Yes indeed, let Mallow suffer.”

 

Me: So now says Ash

 

Ash: I don’t even know, even Lillie realized that neither 5 nor 6 was a mafia. And Sophocles asked you to return your brain to its place, I don’t even know how to explain it to you, at least a little thought logically.

Vote against player 2:

Sophocles, Ash, Kiawe

Thank you 3 votes. Vote against player 5:

Mallow, Lana, Lillie.

Thank you 3 votes.

Me: There is, there is! Good 6 votes thanks. Player 2 is arrested. Want to say something?

 Mallow: Well, at least let it be so, but player 5 misses, because the mafia is not very experienced.

 

Me: And put the player number 5.

 

Ash: Well, in short, it wasn’t the sheriff, of course, number 3, the mafia, I’m not trying right now, you can take my words as Kiawe is my partner, but he is a sheriff. But there is just a very inexperienced player. But now the murder will surely be, although maybe he screwed up again and then you will understand for sure. I finished everything.

 

Me: So the night comes, the shooting begins. - Lana shoots player number 6. - Don wakes up, don checks, checks, he is not tired of doing this, don falls asleep. The sheriff wakes up, the sheriff checks again, he knows who the mafia is. Sheriff falls asleep. Morning comes, well, I'll tell you, player 6 is killed, and she goes to rest. The word player number 1.

Sophocles: Well, somehow it turns out to blame Lillia now, well, it's beyond good and evil. I will vote against player number 3 to end this game.

 

I: Do you expose it?

 

Sophocles: No.

 

I'm good. The word Lana.

 

Lana: I don’t know how much my position is, you were with Mallow, now against her, then you didn’t decide. I decided on the same thing ... as a matter of fact, I also thought, I put it up here, but did not vote, Lillie convinced me, 5 and 6, well, they can see that they were a team.

 

Me: Do you vote someone?

 

Lana: Sophocles because he put me out.

 

I: But he did not expose you

 

Lana: And what do you do now then?

 

I: I can put you all up for a vote so that you are all under suspicion. The word Lillie.

 

Lillie simply shows the number 3 with her fingers.

 

I: Without words, just. And we start voting

 

Vote for player 1:

0 votes

Vote for player 3:

Sophocles, Lillie

Thank you 2 votes

Vote for player 4:

Lana

Well, for Lillie 1 vote.

 

Player 3 is arrested. Do you want to say something?

 

Lana: I have nothing to say well done, I just had no choice, it was too hard pressure on me when it all started. And with Mallow, I SAID TO KILL 5 NUMBER FROM THE BEGINNING OF THE GAME, 1 DAY 5 NUMBER, THEN 1 NUMBER, THIS IS ELEMENTARY SHORT TO HELL IT IS ALL.

Me: Victory of civilians

 

Mallow: I showed you the same thing.

 

Lana: I shot him the fifth until you choose him again.

 

Sophocles: I think Lilly was the most interesting game we had.

 

Ash: I won’t say anything, Lillia, I think you understand a lot.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
